Supernatural Prompts
by Plume-now
Summary: Series of prompts/drabbles with Destiel and Sabriel. All genres: in-universe, AU, soulmates with fluff, romance, angst, tragedy, adventure... enjoy! [DESTIEL] & [SABRIEL] Rated T for language and some acts of violence.
1. That's it, he'll ask him tonight

Hi! So with some friends we've been writing prompts together on our ships and it happens for me to be each time either SPN or One Piece so I thought I'll just post what I've done! So here it is, first prompt being a Destiel, corrected by my dear Beta **Fafsernir**! Hope you guys like it and leave a review to let me know your opinion! If you want to keep it a surprise, don't read the prompt which made me write this, all you have to know is that it is a modern!AU with our ship.

Inspired from the prompt: _"We stayed up all night in bed texting each other and while i was confessing my feelings to you i passed out so all i left you with was "i kind of…" and thats it AU"_

* * *

 _ **That's it, he'll ask him tonight**_

* * *

It'd now been weeks since they got used to texting each other in their beds before falling asleep. And to be honest, Castiel quite enjoyed the situation. For he had some insomnia, it was a good way to be busy for a while – sometimes more than half of the night.

On the other hand, he was also aware that Dean needed more sleep than him, which he could totally understand, and to see that his friend texted him that late – wasting his sleep – touched him. Dean was one of the best people he had ever met. Maybe the best, actually.

Certainly the best.

He'd thought about it for days, now. Days, and nights. He knew there was something – he felt something strange when Dean was around, and even when he wasn't, just the thought of him, a picture, or his name could make his body react in a strange way. He had finally figured out he might have... _feelings –_ or whatever people called it – for him.

" _So which one did you prefer?"_

Here it was again. This smile. _Again._ Every single time the Winchester would send him a text, he'd have this genuine smile flourishing on his face, coming out of the blue. His friends and family would always laugh at him and could always tell it was Dean. At first, he didn't notice it himself, but now he could feel it slowly growing on his lips.

It was horrible.

That's why he thought about it a lot lately. That's why he thought that maybe he had to share it with the person responsible for it. After all, it was _his_ fault. He hadn't asked for this. He hadn't asked for any of this – the smile, the happiness of his presence and sadness of his absence, the pounding heart...

That was it. He would do it. He would ask him tonight.

" _I don't know, the characters all played very well. What about you, Dean?"_

He was lying on the couch, yawning. He glanced at the clock: 3am. That late, already? Earlier, in the day, they had both hanged out to see a movie – a Western, as it appeared that Dean was very fond of the genre.

He closed his eyes, remembering the scenes of battles, the gunshots, the settlers, the gunslinger, the landscapes, the soundtracks...

" _The protagonist, of course._ " Dean replied. " _He rocked, for sure. Was fun to watch it with you, Cas, should hang out more often; I have much to show you!"_

" _Yes Dean."_

He couldn't say he was a pro in communication. The truth was, he never knew how to behave with anyone. He was at ease with Dean but still, it was hard.

" _Did you like it?"_

"Well, I do like you," he whispered to himself.

" _A lot_ " he answered, instead.

" _Good. I wouldn't like to make you do things you don't want to do."_

" _Don't worry Dean, it's fine, I enjoyed– "_ he stopped a second, attacked by a sudden weariness and finished it _"– discovering what you like so much."_

" _Awesome, Cas. I have to admit I had a great time."_

" _Me too, Dean."_

He sent this text, and then took a deep breathe, trying to chase away his tiredness and slowly started to type what he'd been waiting to confess, at last.

" _Dean, I need to tell you, I kind of"_

* * *

" _Dean, I need to tell you, I kind of"_

And that was it.

Dean was smiling with a very _very_ stupid smile on his face until he got this text. Cas' last text. What was this sentence? Nonsense. He had stopped typing in the middle of his sentence! And it had been... half an hour, and Dean was still waiting for him to add something more to this message.

He sent him several texts to tell him there must have been something wrong, and that he didn't understand what he wrote, but Cas never replied.

 _'Dean, I need to tell you'_ felt like something important, didn't it? What the fuck was this hiatus? Cas never wrote messages like this, unless it was important.

He had wanted to sleep, and had been on the edge of telling Cas he was going to bed but then the text... Oh fuck, really? What did he want to say? Was he in trouble? Did he want to confess something? Maybe he had lied about being fine – that wouldn't be the first time, he also did that some times.

But it was Cas. When Cas was serious, it meant that... well, that it was serious.

And this was a torture. The more he thought about it, the less he could sleep.

Well, he didn't care: the next day, he _would_ have his answer, whatever it was. Castiel wouldn't escape him. Winchester's word.


	2. So who did I miss?

Here's a new chap with some Sabriel! Enjoy! PS: the title is a reference to a musical named 'Hamilton' (Jefferson coming back saying 'So what did I miss?')

Prompt: " _Wait, you've been hired to kill this guy too?!'"AU_

* * *

 **So who did I miss?**

* * *

Sam was lying down on a building's roof, carefully aiming at his target. The 'victim' was a woman, 'dangerous' according to his employer, for she had discovered some information she shouldn't have. As a professional, Sam didn't need those kinds of information; he was cautious enough not to allow himself a single mistake. Never underestimate the one in front of you.

The woman was talking on her phone for ten minutes now. From what he could see, which was already limited by the other roofs, trees and the electric poles, he could tell that she was moving from that one chair next to the fridge to the door next to a desk every four minutes and thirty three seconds, approximately. The humans and their weird habits of walking in circles for hours while talking to someone on a phone... Bad one. That is what will be the cause of her death.

He glanced at his watch. Twenty seconds.

The city was noisy. It was a perfect situation. He smiled as he checked again his angle one last time, just to be sure.

Ten seconds. Six. Three. One.

He pulled the trigger at the very same moment he noticed a kind of flash on his right side – just in his aiming eye's sight. The distraction made him move a little bit, but this 'little bit' grew into a shot displaced from millimeters to centimeters. The woman heard the sound and dropped her phone, screaming. He didn't hear her do that, as he was too far away for that, but he could guess she wasn't singing a very loud and happy song all of a sudden. Well, now she could admire a wonderful hole in her window and her wall. At least, she didn't win one on her chest – or between her eyes.

Sam swore as he was gathering his stuffs. She was surely calling the police, and now moving way too fast between the walls for him to get a proper angle. He had missed his chance, unless he wanted to put an end to his 'discrete and effective' reputation. Even though the 'effective' wasn't exactly the case today.

He had missed his target. He couldn't believe he'd missed it – her. How could he? Now the situation was going to be complicated.

But first things first. He had to understand why and who was responsible for his missing shot. And this person would regret it – oh, so badly. Winchester's word.

"Wow, great gear you've got there, Gigantor."

Sam jumped and turned back, unsheathing the gun on his belt, instantly on a defensive instinct. After all, wasn't it suspect to be caught with a riffle and all an entire assassin's equipment?

"Hey, keep calm, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now."

The guy in front of him was... short. He had a gun, too. He wasn't aiming at him, though. But still, holding it in the hand wasn't making Sam feel safe.

"Who are you?" he asked, but it sounded more like an order than a question.

"No, who are you, _you_ " the man replied.

"I mean, first of all, I discover a dude, coming out of nowhere, on a roof _just_ in front of me, who, as it could appear, is also a sniper, which is, fine, seriously I don't have anything against snipers – I am one myself after all – but, c'mon man, this – _this_ is _my_ target!"

" _Excuse me?_ How could _you_ aim at her when _I_ was engaged to do the job?!"

The man was now smiling – and Sam almost believed he had smirked for a moment, as if amused by all this. What kind of jerk was he talking to?

"Don't take it bad, kiddo, but I had to make you miss. You obviously were going to shoot her, and I couldn't let you. Not that I didn't want her dead but that's _my_ mission, y'see."

This man, oh _this man_ was so getting on his nerves. He tried to remain calm.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sure. Why not? I'll tell you what; you're cute and all, but this pretty face isn't going to change my mind. Go play somewhere else and let the grown ups do the job, will you?"

Sam winced but didn't answer to his provocations.

"Who are you?"

"Shaking hands wouldn't change anything, Gigantor. Let's say I'm the Trickster. Kind of like the nickname. Is this answer good enough for you?"

"No."

"It should. Anyway, don't come back, next time I wouldn't be that nice with you. I'd appreciate you to step back."

"In your dreams," he gnashed as he fired at him before grabbing his stuffs and fleeing by the emergency staircases.

Even if the element of surprise was a success, he knew the man had made it – he moved very fast, too. He also knew that wasn't the last time he would see him.


	3. I can't stand it

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, thank you very much for the reviews (you're great!). Glad you liked the Sabriel. Here comes some Destiel, hope you'll enjoy it! Leave me a review again to let me know what you thought about it~

Prompt: _"Look, i know we agreed to be friends and everything but that's what everyone says when they break up. i can't take you asking me for advice on how to ask out the new person you're interested in, okay? it's killing me"_

* * *

 ** _I can't stand it_**

* * *

Dean was lying on the couch, thoughtful.

They had just came back from a vampire hunting and he was exhausted. Sam was already working on a new case in the living room, and Cas... well, Cas was wandering around, as usual. As he was an _actual_ angel, he couldn't really tell where he was. A kind of pretty nice independence.

He turned on the other side and suddenly gasped. Cas, sat right in front of him, raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth, but Dean was faster than him and screamed:

"Cas, what the fuck! We've talked about it, _damn it_!"

"My apologies, Dean."

"No, don't apologize, just do what the fuck we tell you," he grumbled. "We've known each other for years and yet you keep doing this."

The angel was about to apologize again but then realized it would have been the exact opposite of what Dean wanted, so he remained quiet. Instead, he asked him how he was going.

"I'm fine", Dean said. "You?"

"You're still mad for the Impala, aren't you?"

A vampire had taken the car while they were busy killing an entire nest, and the car didn't come out of this unscathed. So yeah, he was pissed off.

"I guess she'll survive it, she always does," he muttered.

The hunter was about to add something when he noticed Cas' hair, Cas' blue tie, Cas' trench, Cas' white shirt. He was just... perfect. They had only come back ten minutes ago, they had plenty of blood all over their clothes, but Cas, him, looked like he was going to a wedding ceremony, or a... or a date.

"So how's it going on with Meg?" he asked despite himself.

Cas smiled – a bloody perfect smile. His heart bled a little.

"Good, actually. We've been working on a case including Crowley's business, and I think we got a lead. She really wants to help us, you know. You should be more indulgent with her..."

Dean ignored this burning feeling of sadness eating him alive from the inside. He ignored it as much as he could. Because he was the one who had first asked about her, so if they were now talking about this, it was his fault. But he also knew Cas liked to talk about her. He had noticed that, lately. And he knew Cas was way too busy trying to get things right in the world to see what was right in front of his eyes.

Just like the time he had confessed to him. At that time, he almost had to draw him a picture of what he was _actually_ feeling and what kind of relationship he wanted to build with him. It was almost funny now.

"Even though she's a demon, I believe in redemption, Dean. I think you should give her a chance. She deserves it. She's a really nice person."

 _And she loves you. But you don't realize that, and you like her so much, it'd be just perfect if we could all get along, because who wants to have relationship's issues? C'mon man, you're an angel, I'm a hunter, and she's a demon._

The worst, in all of this, was that Castiel was in love with her too. He hadn't said it out loud, but it was as obvious as the nose in the middle of the face. The way he was describing her, the way he was acting when her name was mentioned...

Dean actually could have found this cute.

If only he'd been over their broken relationship. Which he hadn't. Clearly. Even though he had tried, for weeks, for months, to convince himself that everything was okay, that everything was over but that it wasn't the end of the world, now he couldn't, he couldn't bear it anymore. So he just said, slowly:

"Look, Cas... I know we... we agreed to be friends and everything, but are you aware that it's what everyone says when they break up?"

His ex-boyfriend frowned and Dean had to fight the urge to shut his mouth and take everything back. He kept talking instead.

"I know I am the one who asked you about her, I know I'm actually often the one asking you about her, but it's just because... It's just that I can't take you going out with her, you being with her so often, you acting as if nothing was happening, and still, _there is_ something changing, and you can't tell me otherwise. Soon you'll ask me for advice on how to ask her out and, – please let me finish this – I'm glad you are okay, but I can't take it. I can't help you, because I can't even help myself at the moment. You see what I mean? It's killing me."

Cas stood still, slightly open-mouthed. He obviously wasn't expecting this sudden speech.

"Dean, I-"

"Please, don't speak. I know what you're thinking, I don't need your compassion, nor your regrets. Especially not your regrets."

They both remained silent, and it felt like one of them had just been sentenced to death.

"Are you saying you want me to leave?" Castiel slowly asked.

Dean felt pain in his voice, and he didn't know how he should be feeling about this. He took a deep inspiration before answering.

"No," he said, and Cas looked at him, lost.

The hunter had a poor smile.

"I'm saying I am leaving."


	4. This is not how you flirt

Hi everyone! Thank you for your last reviews and fav, hope you'll enjoy this new Sabriel! Don't hesitate and leave a review!

Prompt: _"'I just committed a crime and i need to use you as a hostage i am so sorry' AU"_

* * *

 _ **This is not how you flirt** _

* * *

Gabriel was just walking, the night was still young, and he wanted to take a walk before going home. He liked to do that when he needed peace and quiet, sometimes. He would just put on some songs, and escape this world for another less boring – less real.

That's why he didn't hear the footsteps coming. He could have prevented this from happening, otherwise. And he would have heard the policeman screaming and swearing just behind.

"HEY YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

Well that, he heard. Way too late. He felt someone grabbing his arm and drawing him lose, to an unknown man, to someone he fucking didn't know.

"Wow!" he gasped. "What the heck do you think you're doin-"

He stopped right before the insults came at the very moment he recognized the "someone he fucking didn't know" in question. He knew him. They were in the same class, same university, since high school, when they actually went to school. Which was not very often the case. But he remembered he had found him cute. And this cute guy had just grabbed him in the middle of the street. In the dark. Breathless. Not smiling at all. And this cute guy, he had a gun. A nice and warm gun. Hu oh.

"Hu. What is this for? I have no money", he informed.

Which was true. He never had any money on him. Who needed money when you were a skilled pickpocket?

"I don't need your money," the other man whispered, tightening his grip on him which made him choke. "I need you."

Well, that was unexpected. Not unpleasant, but unexpected. They started running across the alley-ways, and fuck, he had just done his jogging this morning – there was no reason why he should do one again, especially this late in the day.

"Wait a sec!" he screamed. His name came to him in a flash. "Sam! You're Sam, right? What are we doing exactly?"

"Don't ask questions," Sam answered. "I don't need more troubles."

He stopped and Sam almost fell – he was so tall, Gabriel thought.

"I'm not going anywhere. I don't know you, and if you need someone for whatever you're about to do, you picked the wrong guy. And by the way, you can't both threaten someone with a weapon and then say 'I need you'. This is _not_ how you flirt with people."

"Shut up!" he almost screamed. "I have a gun!" he said, as if it was a solution for everything.

He didn't look frightened or anything. He even looked like he was used to doing this kind of things. Only this time, he had a hostage. And Gabriel could guess having a hostage had never been a part of the plan.

"They're coming, Sammy," Gabriel declared, looking very at ease, for a hostage.

"Don't call me that."

"What did you do to have the cops running after you, this time? Stole a car? Killed a grandma?"

"That is none of your business," he hissed.

The man grinned. Somehow, all of this sounded quite amusing.

"Bet on the grandma. Oh, maybe you killed a grandma with the car you stole? You genius."

Sam looked at him as if he was crazy. Maybe he was. Surely. He was tired of being sane, anyway. Life was too shitty to be taken sanely.

"Y'know, if you tell me what you did, I could help you" he tried.

"No."

"C'mon, Gigantor. What did you do? Tell me and I take you out of there. You have less than one minute. Because they're coming. I know the cops are dumbass around here, but it won't take them that long to find you."

"Why the fuck would you help me? I just took you as a hostage! And since when the hostages are so annoying – and want to help their muggers?!"

"Since they're bored."

He seemed to overthink everything.

"Twenty secs."

"Okay, fine! I stole a file about my brother, happy? Now, what's your plan?"

"Move to your right, five steps. Here's the keys."

Sam looked at him, astonished.

"Welcome to my district. I'm Gabriel, by the way."


End file.
